Humid
by Leilapanda
Summary: What does a hot night lead up to in Baek Seung Jo s room?


Disclaimer: Pandapanda96 does not own Playful kiss. Sadly to state T_T

Humid

[1:23 AM]

Baek Seung Jo read off the clock. All he did for the past 2 and a half hours was stare out the window. He couldn't fall asleep. He just couldn't. It was too hot in the bedroom and the blankets covering him made him feel like he was in an oven. He looked over at his sleeping wife and moved some hair from her face. He looked down at her body and raised an eyebrow.

'Is she crazy? How can she be wearing a sweater on a night like this?' He thought to himself.

Seung Jo sat up and scratched his head in frustration. "GAAAH!" he said aloud. Maybe louder than he intended it to be because Ha Ni began to stir in her sleep. Seung Jo pursed his lips and stared at her until he heard her soft snores starting up again. Climbing out of the bed, he made his way to the window and opened it fully. Then he went to the closet and changed into shorts. He thought about putting his shirt back on but decided to leave it off for the sake of his well being. Getting back into the bed, he laid on his side, facing Ha Ni and wrapped his arm around her waist. As he began to close his eyes, he heard a whimper escape her lips. Curious, Seung Jo looked in front of him and saw Ha Ni` s scrunched up face. He smirked because she only had that face on when she was annoyed or pissed off at something. Ha Ni whimpered again, but this time louder as she began kicking her legs out in random places. Now in pain, Seung Jo grabbed her shoulders and gently shook her,

"Yah, Ha Ni! That hurts! Stop kicking me."

Still asleep, Ha Ni swatted his hands away and kicked the blanket off of her. Seung Jo stared down at her body, trying not to feel like a pervert. She was wearing tight, yellow booty shorts that didn't even reach mid thigh and the black hoodie she still had on. This time, Ha Ni whined extra loud, her lips pouting out. Seung Jo held back his laughter as he wondered why she was acting this way.

"Seung Jooo~" Ha Ni said, opening her eyes a little.

He looked back up at her face with a questioning look. "Are you okay?" He asked, placing a hand on her forehead.

Ha Ni shook her head 'no' as she sat up. "IT`S TOO HOT!" she complained.

Seung Jo rolled over to lie on his back and placed his hands behind his head. "I know. I couldn't sleep."

Ha Ni looked over at him and for the first time, she noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. She looked away, blushing. But Seung Jo still caught her staring and grinned. Ha Ni sighed and looked down at her body.

"Yah… Seung Jo..."

"Hmm?"

"Why am I wearing a jacket?"

Seung Jo chuckled and looked at her in disbelief "How should I know? You're the one that slept with it on."

"Aaahh… That's probably why I`m sweating…"

"Dummy"

Ha Ni turned her head to glare at her husband and stuck her tongue out at him. He smiled and just shook his head. With a simple tug, Ha Ni had pulled off her hoodie and was now left in a black tank top. Seung Jo just stared at her chest as the fabric she wore made her curves seem more revealing. Ha Ni threw the jacket on the couch and laid back down on her side so she was facing him. Seung Jo also turned on his side and put his arm around her waist, pulling her to his bare chest.

"Better?" He asked

Ha Ni looked up at him and nodded "Better. But…"

"But what?"

"I don't think seeing you shirtless helped at all…"

Seung Jo laughed. "Then don't look!"

Ha Ni glared at him and closed her eyes tight. "Fine! Then I won`t look at you"

She unwrapped herself from his embrace and turned the other way so her back faced him.

"Pffft, you're such a child!" Seung Jo laughed

Ha Ni Glared at the wall in front of her but said nothing. Suddenly she felt Seung Jo`s chest pressed against her back, his arm wrapped around her once again and his lips caressing her neck.

"But that's what makes you loveable." He explained as he began kissing down her arm.

Ha Ni flipped over on her back and smiled at him. She reached up and laced her fingers in his hair and pulled his face down to hers.

"Very funny." She said sarcastically.

Seung Jo smirked and crashed their lips together. Placing one hand on the side of Ha Ni`s head for support, he used the other hand to trail down her body, caressing each and every curve he met.

Ha Ni`s hands slid down his neck, past his shoulders and onto his hard chest as his lips moved down to her neck, to her throat and onto her collarbone.

'Tonight… It will feel like the room is on fire…' They both thought in unison as Seung Jo ripped Ha Ni`s tank top off.

~End : ) Thank you for reading! x) Like always =3


End file.
